


Anything that Moves

by OverMaster



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaster/pseuds/OverMaster
Summary: "I Have no Regrets," said Negi.Multiplayer Crossover, as many couples and other combinations as I can fit in. What if Negi Springfield hadn't been raised to be that innocent and naive? What if he aimed to seduce the whole of Mahora Academy... and beyond? Can anything good at all come out of this? A dark comedy of dilapidated morals. Absolutely not for children.The remastered version of the fanfic that inspired Darkenning's 'Anything that Burns'.
Comments: 2





	Anything that Moves

_Mahou Sensei Negima!_ is the creation and intellectual property of Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha.

* * *

**Anything that Moves.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

"This," Konoe Konoemon decided, folding the letter back into its envelope, "is bad."

The beautiful, quite buxom, yet classy blonde woman with glasses standing before the desk of his elegant and wide office arched an eyebrow. "How so, Sir?"

The old man with the strange head allowed himself a dry sigh. Born and raised a mundane, Minamoto Shizuna, his loyal aide, had been in the dark about the existence of magic until a few years ago, and so there was still a lot she didn't know about the circles he frequented. "The Dean and Magus of Merdiana Academy in Britannia has asked me to take a child prodigy, a new graduate of his, as a teacher for the foreseeable future."

"Is that so bad, Sir?" she asked. "After all, Becky-sensei's proved to be rather competent and popular in her own way."

"I know. That's not what concerns me," he said. "It's not the idea of having another child teacher. It's the idea of having a teacher coming from the Magus that makes me uncomfortable."

"May I ask why?"

"Certainly. The Magus and I studied the arcane arts together, and over decades, we were close associates, and yes, even friends. However... over the last little while, he has changed, and I'm not sure it has been for the better. There have been... rumors about his last few batches of graduates, and although I have tried giving him the benefit of the doubt, I'm afraid he might have fallen under the sway of... let's call them unorthodox doctrines."

Shizuna didn't like his tone then. Not at all.

* * *

Across the world, at the same time, three young individuals were as naked as the respective days they were born on a large bed, in a humble cabin in the hills.

Negi Springfield was on top of the small redhead known to the magical community as Anya Cocolova, holding her thin legs spread as wide as he could with his hands, all the better to ram his cock over and over into her. The male organ, while nearly laughable small for a grown woman, was big enough to make a girl Anya's size feel like it was ripping her apart.

Which she loved.

"Ah. Ah, ah, agh, ah. Negi!" she gasped between hoarse hiccups, her upper back and head resting against the gorgeous blonde woman who held her lovingly from behind, tenderly playing with her tiny nipples. Anya closed her eyes tightly and struggled against the impulse to scream any further, not because she could be heard by any neighbors, but because she didn't want to grant him that pleasure, at the very least.

Maybe he would stay if she kept denying him that ultimate satisfaction.

Yeah, fat chance. But dreams are always the absolute last thing to die.

"I love you," he whispered, running his hands up and down her legs, and then her sides, lingering at her hips and ribs as he leaned down again to kiss her mouth.

 _If you love me,_ she thought, _then stay. Stay with us!_ She felt like crying it aloud, holding onto him and never letting him go. He was theirs, all theirs, and regardless of what Grandfather might say, he didn't have to go out and belong to anyone else. No! That was wrong and ugly! And yet, she wouldn't say that either, because she had her pride, and when you are left with nothing but your pride and dreams, you can't sacrifice one for the sake of the other. At least not if you happened to be Anya.

Then she felt the by now familiar warm release into her nether regions, and she moaned into Negi's mouth. "- you too, idiot..." she groaned, quite confident the two previous words had gone unheard.

"I know." He placed another tender and delicate kiss on her petite pink lips before setting her aside with one of those stupid warm smiles. Then, as Anya rolled onto her side and hugged her knees, muttering to herself and shivering in post-climax, he yanked on his softening thing a couple times as his eyes fell on the waiting, blushing form of Nekane Springfield. "Sister," he said. "It is time."

"Yes," she said, beckoning him to her, with trembling hands, setting his face against her wet vulva. She felt like she was going through the motions of a dream. As he kept rubbing himself back into hardness, and then starting to apply his tongue and lips on Nekane's sex, the young woman threw her head back and thought of all the time spent readying herself. 

Ever since learning Negi had finally begun dabbling into the secret practices with his classmates behind the thick Merdiana walls, she had been reading and practicing for this moment. Months spent touching herself, mastering every spot of her body, getting to find every sensitive place and point. Weeks of ingesting chemicals for fertility. Anya was too young yet, so while it was likely he had already impregnated one or two or three of his older classmates, in Nekane's own view, she would bear his first child. She would be the mother of his first gift to the world that needed it so desperately.

Her feverish thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Negi grabbed her by the buttocks and penetrated her vagina, slow and carefully, lovingly, savoring the sensation of worming in. Nekane's hands scratched on the mattress, and her legs rose as high as they would go, while Negi sank in as deeply as he could, before starting thrusting in and out.

Time became meaningless then, dearly filled with his sweet words of comfort and love, until he ejaculated. And Nekane closed her blue eyes and hugged him tightly, and wept, because now their private rite of initiation was over, she would have to face what would come next.

He would depart, and odds were she would have to give birth while he was away. History would repeat itself. But only to some degree, she inwardly swore. Unlike his father, she would NOT lose him forever.

No.

No!

For now, however, he only hugged her back, with no less strength. But unlike her, he never wept.

It wasn't that Negi Springfield was callous. If anything, to an often disturbing degree, he was the exact opposite. That was why he would never cry, not since that night in the bloody snow.

That, after all, was a big part of why they loved him so much.

* * *

"As you can understand, however," Konoemon expanded, "I can't reject the boy, either. Not only is he the only son of a good friend of mine, and not only do I have no official reason to reject him, but offending the Magus would be a dangerous political move. We have barely stabilized the situation between the Kanto and Kansai associations; the last thing we need right now is tension with the Britannian schools, where the Magus retains a lot of influence."

Shizuna hummed softly. "I see. That's quite an inconvenience."

"Furthermore," the old man said, "the residences for the teachers are overcrowded as it is, and I'm very wary of trusting the child to any of the students. Maybe, if you could suggest a solution for that?" he teased hopefully.

Shizuna shook her head. "I'm very sorry, but my current apartment is very small, and my building doesn't allow children."

The man tapped with his fingers on the desk. "Maybe with Itoshiki-kun. His house is rather large, and he lives alone, but -"

She gasped. "Sir, no! Think of what you're saying! Not with _him!_ "

"I know, I know, but what else can I do?"

"How old is this child?"

"He should be around ten by now."

"Then, given he's a prodigy, he should be old enough to stand for himself on a routine basis, but also young enough to be trusted with living with other students without taking advantage of them," she reasoned. "Are you assigning him to-?"

"2-A of the female junior high," he replied.

Shizuna made a face. "Are you... sure?"

"Well, that's the only class I have an opening for right now."

"Maybe if you allowed Takahata-sensei stay as-"

"No," he sternly said. "I have my reasons. And I'm not changing my mind about them. Takamichi is one of the finest men and teachers I have ever met, but 2-A... just isn't the place for him."

"Neither is it the place for a child," she argued. "2-A is, if you'll excuse my phrasing, with a few exceptions like your granddaughter, one of the most troubled classrooms in Mahora."

"I know. I'm actually counting on that."

"Sir!"

"The sooner he sees he's in over his head, the sooner he'll return to Britannia."

The busty woman blinked. "But Sir, that's--"

"For everyone's greater good, including the lad's," he exhaled a sad sigh. "I don't like it either, but it's the best I can do under the circumstances."

Shizuna lowered her head, in silence for a short while, until she said, "In that case, may I suggest someone to take care of him in the meanwhile?"

"I'd be grateful," he replied.

She placed her hands together and smiled. "What you need," she said, "is someone who is responsible enough to not lose or hurt him, but also erratic enough to make him realize he isn't ready yet. Someone who is competent enough and highly unlikely to ever take advantage of him, but also can be rather problematic at times. Like, let's say, the closest associate to someone suspected of trying to learn and expose our secrets and cripple the magical community."

"That sounds like a recipe for disaster," he sagely told the woman.

She smiled. "A disaster that can be contained before it even happens, and then be used as a reason to send him back home under the best of conditions, Sir."

A thick, brushy white eyebrow was raised in interest.

Shizuna-kun never stopped reminding him why he had hired her and let her in on their secrets.

Other than the breasts and the vague hopes of bedding her one day, that is.

* * *

**End of the Prologue.**


End file.
